


The Transaction

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Covert Operation, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I just saw a cute boy patch, One Shot, Short One Shot, fireside girl patches, one sided crushes, post Isabella and the Temple of Sap, secret crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ducked out under cover of night, while her Mom was still sleeping. Stealth, that was the key. If she made a sound, someone might suspect. Quickly, she ducked under a bush, emerging into a clearing. Several knocks on a door, in a distinct pattern. The door opened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Transaction

She ducked out under cover of night, while her Mom was still sleeping. Stealth, that was the key. If she made a sound, someone might suspect.

Quickly, she ducked under a bush, emerging into a clearing. Several knocks on a door, in a distinct pattern. The door opened.

"Do you have it?" she asked desperately.

"Yes. Come in."

She stepped into the dark room, crouching on the floor in the shadows as the door closed behind her. Suddenly, a light flipped on.

"Isabella, why are you crouched on the floor? You already snuck through the woods to meet me here. It's also the middle of the night. It's not like anyone is around."

"Oh." Isabella stood up, looking sheepish. "Sorry Ginger. I was afraid someone would see me."

Ginger smirked. "Afraid someone would see you, or afraid someone would see  _it_?"

"Um…" she sighed. "I didn't want anyone to see it."

"Relax. I have it covered."

"But…you always get yours taken away."

"That may be true, but the rest of the girls don't know about  _this_." Ginger walked over to the wall, knocking lightly before sliding back a panel of wood.

"Wow. Sneaky."

"Naturally." She removed a box from the wall, holding it out and opening it. "Now, how many do you want? I made a bunch."

"Oh wow Ginger." Isabella peered into the box. "Um…five should do it, I think."

Ginger shook her head. "Take ten. That way, if one of the girls takes one from you, you'll have another one to replace it." She rifled through the box, picking out ten. "Actually, make that eleven. I made a custom one for you."

Isabella took the offered object, staring at it. A Fireside Girls patch with a picture of Phineas's head in the middle of it, surrounded by pink hearts. "Oh thank you Ginger! This is great!" She gave her friend a hug.

"No problem. Just remember to wear the generic ones around him." She smirked. "Unless of course, you want Phineas to know that you have a massive crush on him."

"N-no. I won't wear it around Phineas."

"Good. And now…my payment."

"Do I have to?"

"Say it."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Fine. My name is Isabella, I have a massive crush on Phineas Flynn, I have no shame and one day, when I'm older, I'm going to marry him."

"What else?"

"Baljeet is the cutest, most handsomest boy ever." She grimaced. "Really Ginger? Baljeet?"

"Hey, my Mom always told me to date the nerds. She says they grow up handsome and rich. Plus, he's cute."

"Yeeaahh…"

"Anyway Izzy, I have to put these back and held home." She placed the box back into the wall, sliding the panel back over it. "See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

"Bye Isabella."

"Bye Ginger. See you tomorrow." Isabella looked at the patch still in her hand. "Ah, eleven 'I just saw a cute boy' patches." She looked around. "Hopefully I can hang onto them." She stuffed the patch into her pocket along with the others, then opened the door. When the coast was clear, she dove under the nearest bush, making her way back home.


End file.
